


A second Chance

by Galelove4ever



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Adopted Children, Child Abandonment, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Medical Trauma, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galelove4ever/pseuds/Galelove4ever
Summary: Diavolo and Lucifer where on errands in the Human world when they see (Y/n) a 12 year old child they take them home. How will the brothers react to the new addition to the household. What will foreplay in the future. Will they tuen (Y/n) into a Demon or will they try to keep them human as ling as possible.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Diavolo and Lucifer where on errands in the Human world when they see (Y/n) a 12 year old child they take them home. How will the brothers react to the new addition to the household. What will foreplay in the future. Will they tuen (Y/n) into a Demon or will they try to keep them human as ling as possible

Lucifer's POV

I was walking down the street with Lord Diavolo's bags in one hand. Suddenly I heard my Lord squeal. I wiped around to see my Redheaded prince harassing a child. The child was dressed in messy clothes. Like the time Levi ran away cause I wouldn't let him go to the Human world but less kept up. I took pity on the Child they only looked 6 or 7 years of age. I set Diavolo's bags down and crouched infront of the child. I took out a scarlet red handkerchief and wiped the child's face. "Whats you name mine is Lucifer" I ask trying to hold back a hyper Demon Prince. "Y-Yn" "Okay Y/n do you have a home to go to" I inquired. Y/n shook their head. "N-no Its not safe there. I-I ran away" I Pulled Diavolo away for a moment. "Ehat are we going to do the small being needs a place to stay" Diavolo asked. I sighed "The only thing we can do. Its not the best but it can live with me an my brothers" I hate small children. I walked over to Y/n. "How would you like to live with me and my brothers" The small child nodded. While we walked Diavolo explained we're Demons and Explained about the Exchange program. ____________Time Skip brought you to Mammon abd Satan tying string to a fan and Turing it on with cats in the room_________ Your Pov I was hiding behind the man named Lucifer. We we're at a big mansion that looked like it just came out of a episode of Supernatural. Lucifer was tall and looked kinda mean at first but he seemed nice. He used his hand to softly puch me to the side. Keeping his gloved hand on my head. He opened the door. I held onto his coat. When we walked in 6 other men where in the loft. "Everyone this is Y/n they will be staying with us. Please be on your best behavior I will explain later but right now we need to get them settled. I obviously am not the best for this. Satan please prepare the guest bedroom for a Child. Beel prepare a meal. Belphie I need to talk to you PRIVATELY. Everyoneelse assist Satan in getting stuff for the child" when Lucifer got loud it scared me and I jumped forward. The man who was tall with orange hair cane forward. "Hi little one. My name is Beel. I bet your hungry lets get you some food" He said offering to pick me up. I carefully accepted his offer. He took me to a big Kitchen and sat me on the counter. "Sorry the bedt thing we have is Salad" the man apologized. Soon the man with blue and white hair walked into the room. He whispered to the other man. As they talked I finshed my food. Soon the shorter man came up. "You must be tired. You wanna go get changed and then I'll take you to bed" That hit something. I screamed and kicked. Bed was not safe. "I cant fall asleep no they'll come get me." I screamed and kicked. The short man soon spoke up "My name is Belphegor its a mouth full I know you can call me by a Nickname. How bout this you can sleep in my bed with me if it helps" I nodded. Soon he picked me up. I was talen into a wierd room where I got changed and Bell came to get me. "Hey Bell do you like cows?" He just nodded. Soon he laid dowb with me. My head laying his chest he hummed a soft tone. Soon my eyes closed and I was asleep.


End file.
